Insights
by Mistress Of The Macabre
Summary: A peek into the lives of our beloved Adam and Lawrence. Because everyone deserves happiness, right? Slash, M for mature themes.


**Insights Into Adam and Lawrence**

**Hey, guys! This is an idea I've been tossing up for a while, and I decided, what the hell, why not finally get it down on paper? Hints at sex, don't say I didn't warn you! ^^ Enjoy, guys! ^^**

_**First Glance**_

Lawrence surveyed the younger man over the edge of his paper. Young, scrawny, and with a camera hanging around his neck, he served as an object of interest for the older man. He exuded an air of almost angry energy that…well, yes, _excited _Lawrence. As he continued to watch, the young man got up from his seat, and immediately bumped into a waiter carrying precariously-balanced wine glasses. There was no way he could have avoided him, and as he plummeted into him, the contents of the wine glasses went over the man's shirt.

Embarrassed and angry, he began to abuse the waiter, calling him every name under the sun, and Lawrence adjusted his paper slightly. Yes; this man was full of angry energy. And that excited him to no end.

As the young man made to leave, as if feeling Lawrence's eyes on his back, he turned, and stared directly at him, a slight smile quirking at his lips. Lawrence stared back, unable to take his eyes off of him.

This man was interesting, all right….

_**Not Always Second-Best**_

Lawrence stared deep into Adam's eyes, blue locking with brown, so that there could be no confusion. "Adam," he whispered, "You do realise that, in my fifty years, you're the second person I've ever been in a relationship with?"

Adam frowned, and, for a moment, looked a lot younger than his twenty-seven years. "Second?" he asked quietly.

"Yes. The first was Alison."

Incredibly, Adam was getting angry. The lines in his face deepened. "How do I know I'm not just second-best, huh?" he demanded, poking Lawrence in the stomach violently.

Lawrence smiled. "Second doesn't always mean second-best, Adam," he murmured.

_**Education**_

"I don't care how many times you strip in front of me, Lawrence, I'm not going to university!"

"And why not?" he drawled, untying his tie, a hungry look in his eyes. He only ever got that look when he wanted to have his way with Adam.

"I don't need to go to university to work a camera," Adam sulked, carefully averting his eyes from the tempting sight of Lawrence shirtless, "I already know how to use one."

Lawrence frowned. "Should I put my clothes back on, then?"

"No, definitely not," Adam said, and laughed.

_**Happy Easter! **_

"Lawrence, what're you doing?" Adam was currently laying sprawled on the four-poster that the older man had bought him. He was shirtless, his wrists were tied to the bedposts, and, although he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the position he was in, he was puzzled to no end.

Lawrence was presently drifting in and out of the kitchen, and the smell of cooking chocolate reached Adam. He inhaled deeply, a smile making itself known on his young, eager face.

"You'll see in a minute," came the gruff reply. Adam rolled his eyes. Lawrence really knew how to take his time- it was almost painful. He closed his eyes warily, willing his lover to hurry the hell up.

"You can open your eyes now." Lawrence was back. And, in his arms, was a huge pot full of molten chocolate. Adam's eyes widened.

"Uh, what's going on…?"

Lawrence pressed his lips to Adam's gently, and pulled away just enough so that they could stare each other in the eye. "Happy Easter," he whispered, and began smothering the chocolate all over Adam's chest.

_**Kinky Scrapbooking**_

"How long do you suppose they'll take?" Lawrence asked, squinting in the near-darkness; the two of them were in Adam's darkroom, in the process of developing some photos.

"Maybe ten minutes," came the reply. "Why, you want to see the kinky stuff we did last night?"

Lawrence was glad that it was dark. Adam couldn't see him blush. He rubbed his nose, almost embarrassed. They'd been drunk last night, and they'd gotten up to some things that they'd never done before. It'd been fun, but…different. "Well, perhaps."

Adam chuckled. "We did some pretty crazy things last night, huh? I can't believe my memory card's full!"

"We also seem to be out of chocolate," Lawrence added shyly.

"Yeah." Adam seemed to be deep in thought. Lawrence shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"So, Adam…why did you take those photos, anyway?"

Adam grinned in the near-darkness. "To immortalise our kinkiness, of course."

Lawrence was horrified. "What if someone sees them?" He loved Adam to bits, and he didn't actually mind him taking the photos, but there was always the worry if someone found out the extent of their relationship…

"They won't, trust me." Adam was grinning from ear to ear. "They'll go in the scrapbook, and that'll be the end of it, I swear."

"The end of it?"

Adam's grin was slowly turning mischievous. "Well, maybe not. If we get bored, we can always revisit…"

_**Stepdaddy**_

"Daddy? Who's this man?" Diana asked, her bright blue eyes sizing Adam up. Though she wasn't even ten, Diana had an air of maturity about her. Probably she knew that Lawrence and Adam had been dating for quite some time now. To anyone with half a brain, it was blindingly obvious. The phone calls, the cards, Lawrence going out late at night, Lawrence not coming back until the next day…it would be obvious, even to a child.

"This," Lawrence said timidly, "Is Adam. He's…" The two men shared a secret glance before the older man settled on: "…my friend."

"Heh, _friend," _Adam smirked.

Diana looked at the two of them solemnly. "Is he your boyfriend, daddy?"

The colour went out of the men's faces. But Diana wasn't done yet.

"If he is your boyfriend," she said seriously, "Then that makes him my stepdaddy, and I'm okay with that."

They blinked.

_**The Rule-Breakers**_

Business at the bar today was slow. Aside from Lawrence himself, there was just two other people in there with him; a greasy-looking biker in his early forties, nursing what looked like his ninth Bloody Mary, and…

Lawrence's eyes widened. "No way," he murmured, running a hand through his blonde hair. It had been so long since the two of them had been trapped by Jigsaw…he had almost forgotten what Adam Faulkner looked like. They'd both gone to Saint Eustace hospital, and stayed there for quite some time, but they had never had the chance to speak to each other again since Lawrence had crawled awkwardly from the bathroom, Adam screaming for him to no go, to not leave him.

It was…well, weird to suddenly see Adam slumped in a booth, not five feet away from where Lawrence was sitting.

He automatically rose to his feet, and began making his way over to the younger man, deliberately leaving his drink behind him. Adam was looking well; he was still pale (_much _too pale, Lawrence thought to himself shrewdly), and had dark bags under his eyes, but he was less bony than before, and, though his arm was still heavily bandaged and splinted from where Lawrence had shot him, he seemed to be moving with a fierce energy.

He seemed…well, almost happy.

Almost.

Lawrence hovered behind Adam's shoulder, wondering what he should say. Would Adam even remember him?

The other man, perhaps sensing that someone was behind him, jumped and spun around, so that he and Lawrence were nose-to-nose. His brown eyes widened when he saw who it was. "Lawrence," he mumbled, shocked.

Lawrence smiled faintly. "Adam."

In the pregnant silence that followed, their eyes said more than words ever could. Then Adam hooted with laughter.

"Shit, Lawrence! It's been a long time! Come and sit your ass down, let's talk!" There was that almost erotic energy with which Adam moved and chattered happily. He thumped the table in front of him, a smile letting months of pain and agony slide right off his face in an instant. Feeling a grin slip into place, Lawrence eased himself down on the chair opposite Adam's booth. It took him some effort trying to move with his prosthetic foot.

"So how ya been?" Adam demanded eagerly. "Shit, it's been ages, Lawrence!"

The bar slowly filled with more people as they talked. No matter what Lawrence said, no matter how stupid-sounding the sentiment, Adam seemed to listen. Not once did that smile, that smile that revealed what a handsome young man Adam Faulkner really was, fade from his face. Slowly but surely, Lawrence felt a grin of his own ink itself permanently on his face.

They drank. As the conversation continued, they became more animated, as they edged towards drunkenness. Lawrence took a deep breath. "So, Adam…do you still dream about it?"

Needless to say, they didn't need to explain what 'it' was.

Adam nodded soberly. "Yeah, man, I do," he muttered over his drink, "Every freaking night. I can't get that sick fuck out of my head."

"Me neither," Lawrence admitted. He sighed. "But we won, Adam. We won."

"We didn't win," Adam argued, "we _cheated." _

"Okay, yes, we cheated." Adam grinned and raised his glass.

"A toast to the rule-breakers!"

"A toast," Lawrence murmured, and like that, he knew that whatever friendship they had back there would carry on for a long time.

_**April Fool's! **_

Lawrence was wary when he got out of bed. Today was April Fools, his least favourite day of the year, besides Halloween. It was his least favourite because Adam always thought of a joke so spectacular that it always nearly drove Lawrence insane.

For example, last year Adam had dressed up as Mark Hoffman, the police officer who'd recently been arrested after helping Amanda and Jigsaw, pig mask and all. Then he'd hidden inside Lawrence's closet, and leapt out screaming his head off once Lawrence opened the door.

Poor Lawrence had almost had a heart attack.

So it was with good reason that he was so wary of this particular day.

Little did he know that Adam's prank was to do nothing.

_**Cotton Candy**_

The two men were happily walking amongst the crowd, taking in the many sights the fair had to offer with wide eyes. It was huge! Absolutely unlike anything they had ever seen. It was bubbling with rides, shows, games…

After their ordeal in the bathroom, they felt they deserved some fun.

Adam pointed. "Look, Lawrence! Cotton candy!"

Lawrence grinned, and got his lover some of the pink, fluffy candy. Ignoring the strange looks he got from passersby, he handed the stick to Adam without hesitation. Adam immediately began stuffing his face, in the way that only Lawrence could admire.

They resumed their walking. "Hey, Lawrence?" Adam asked through a mouthful of candy.

"Hey yeah?"

Adam's voice got lower, to that seductive, snarky manner he had.

"Want to share it with me?"

All things considered, Lawrence thought he rose to the task quite well.

_**Larry**_

"Hey, Larry!"

Lawrence sighed. Up until recently, Adam had been content with calling him 'Lawrence'. Now, for whatever reason, he had dubbed his lover 'Larry'. Which, although not nearly as pretentious-sounding as Lawrence was, was still goddamn awful.

It was also something that Alison had called him a lot.

And he desperately didn't want to anything to do with her. After taking custody of Diana and effectively shutting Lawrence out from both of their lives, she had made it clear that Lawrence Gordon, the man she had married, was dead to her now.

"_Larry!" _

"What?" Lawrence snapped, looking up from his newspaper. Adam standing in the doorway, his all-too-familiar shit-eating grin on his face.

"You don't like it when I call you that, do ya Larry?"

"No," Lawrence said firmly, "I don't."

"Well, too bad," Adam said cheekily, "Because that's what I'm calling ya from now on!"

Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "Adam, do you want me to take you into the bedroom and punish you?"

"Larry," was Adam's meek reply.

**A/N: So, what'd you guys think? :P **


End file.
